Rex's Wish
by Ekkuesuteria
Summary: 5 years after the downfall of seth, and 3 years after Rex returns from the future, best friends Max, Rex and Zoey barely talk to each other. But after a great day at the beach, Rex finds an egg on his counter that could change all of that.


**Rex's Wish**

**A Dinosaur King/Shugo Chara! Fanfiction**

Setting: 5 years after the downfall of Seth, Rex, Max, and Zoë are now in 11th grade. For some reason, they have all split apart from each other, despite going through all of Jr. High after rex comes back from the future.

The Story:

"Man… I wish we could hang out like the good old days." Rex said, slouching on his bed in an interesting manor.

Rex was living by himself at the age of 17, since he got a full scholarship for paleontology at one of Japan's best college's. He hasn't seen Max or Zoë since the end of Jr. High.

"I better go make something to eat…" he said, walking down the stairs to eat some breakfast.

It was a fine Saturday morning, with the sun shining, and the temperature being at least 80 degrees.

"I think I'll go to the beach…" rex said, cooking the eggs.

So rex ate, and left for the beach. But little did he know, he forgot he left the TV on…

"…and there are guardian angels looking out for each and every one of you. Especially you, Rex…" A psychic on the TV said.

But Rex couldn't hear her, since He'd already left for the beach with sun tan lotion and his swimsuit.

30 minutes after that, Rex had arrived at the beach. There were several people there, and most of them were already in their swimsuits. Half of them were in the water, while the other half just lay in the sun. To Rex's surprise, Max also decided that it was a great day for the beach, but He was already in the ocean with the friends that Rex despised. Upon noticing them, Rex gave a heavy sigh.

Rex walked around the beach, trying to find the perfect spot to sit and lay to get some sun before heading out into the big sea. So, rex walked over next to this girl with a green bikini and asked her if anyone was lying next to her already.

"There isn't anyone…." The girl paused, lifting up her sunglasses, revealing that the girl that rex was just talking to was none other than his Crush, Zoë, "yeah, Rex, you can sit down here."

"Thanks." He said.

The conversation lasted about that long, since both of the friends were unable to talk to each other. Since it was really boring, Rex took a nap.

When Rex had woke up, Zoë and Max were already gone and the sun was setting. Strangely enough, Rex didn't even have a sun burn; the only thing that was on him was a circular piece of paper signed off from Zoë. Rex decided, since there was no one around him, that he would read the letter out loud.

"Dear Rex," The Letter began, "I apologize that this day seemed so boring to you, but the truth is I don't think I could have been able to talk to you even if I tried."

That part ended up with rex thinking about throwing away the letter right then and there, but he stopped himself and read on.

"I was going to attempt to tell you face-to-face during school, and over a note that I wrote up quickly is not the place to do it. So, next Monday, can you please meet me outside class Star-3? It would mean a lot if you did. With growing compassion, Zoë Drake."

Rex was happy that he didn't throw away the letter, stuffed it into his pocket and drove home. When he got there, he saw a strange egg with Claw marks on the three sides, and stared at it.

"What is this?" he asked himself, continually staring at the egg. So he did the natural thing to do, he picked it up and started shaking it. There was a sound coming from inside the egg. Five seconds later, the egg cracked. Rex almost dropped the egg, and flew back, within seconds he slid on his stomach to catch it, but the egg shell disappeared and a small chibi-looking person appeared from it.

"You must be rex! Welcome, my name is Yuko. It is a pleasure to finally have a real introduction!" The person chibi thing said to rex.

"Wha…What are you?" Rex asked in shock.

"I am your guardian character, who you really want to be!" Yuko stated.

"I want to be a chibi? No one wants that!" Rex Yelled.

"No, silly, Notice these claws? You really want to be a paleontologist, and that is what I am!"

"A chibi paleontologist? What kind of world is this?"

"Don't you have school in the morning?"

"Well, yeah, tomorrow's Monday…"

Rex stopped. Then, he ran straight to his room, but yuko followed.

As yuko entered rex's room, Rex let out a scarring scream.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I AM CHANGING IN HERE!" Rex yelled.

"Calm down, I have to be near you at all times. For If I leave you for even a few seconds, you might not believe I exist and I'll disappear." Yuko stated.

"How can I not, you're floating right in front of me!"

"I mean 'if you don't believe that you can become who I am yourself, I'll disappear'. Sorry, common mistake."

"That's for sure."

"What school do you go to anyway?"

"I go to seiyo academy, the high school division."

And with that, Rex jumped into bed and fell off into a deep sleep until school the next day.


End file.
